


4649

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	4649

那的确是个美丽的少年。  
终于那个孩子又一次回到了他的视线中。少年并不畏惧他的目光，昂首挺胸地站在他身前，习惯性地对他敬了个礼——之后他就听到了一连串的道歉，军营里的生活将少年的习惯调教得不像是个执事。  
在我成为合格的佣人之前，请更为严格地训练我吧。他听到少年这样说。  
但光是这样少年就以足够美丽。他盯着少年眼角的泪痣，随后目光又落在了提着行李箱的修长手指，美丽的长发，回过神来那头长发已经被理发师一寸寸剪短。在那些日子里少年恐怕无暇顾及自己的发型，他这样猜测，少年摘下围在脖子上的白毛巾对他一笑。  
是啊，执事应该用干净利落的姿态来面见主人，若是让狼狈的样子落入主人眼中就算得上亵渎。少年熟悉自己身上每一处伤疤的位置，就像熟悉黑街上所有不为人知的情报商窝点，然后用适合这个季节的衣服将其全部掩藏。那些伤痕是狼狈的也是美丽的，只有在浴室中这具身体的主人才肯将它们全部展露而出，还未发育完全的纤瘦身体半隐在雾气里。他用手指触碰少年的身体，像朝圣一样虔诚，像对待珍宝一样轻柔，用指尖去触碰那些刚刚长出的粉红色嫩肉。  
他像是被这样的美丽震撼，他从未想象过区区一具肉身可以既强健又纤细，更何况这具身体的主人还在发育中，拥有着比他想象中还要丰富的可能性。少年用平稳的语调为他解说着每道伤口的来源，就像介绍着自己的老朋友，而那双在少年身上四处游走的手无论碰上哪道伤口都像是在触碰敏感点。无论是最新的还是最深的伤口都早已愈合，泡在水中也不会有任何问题，但熟悉的疼痛还是像热水一样将少年的思绪吞没。那双长出了些许肌肉的手臂在水与空气的交界处挥舞着，疼痛催促大脑寻找着自己惯用的匕首，但回应这一举动的只有哗啦啦的水声。身为执事是不该露出如此狼狈的样子的，但少年已经呛了好几口水，在应该露出甜美笑容的时候极为痛苦地咳嗽着，眼泪不受控制地从泪腺中大量分泌而出。幸好是在浴室里，少年想，否则还真没办法掩饰不争气地流出的泪水。  
他看着趴在池边喘着粗气的少年，手指恋恋不舍地抚摸着正在不停颤抖的赤裸背部。皮肤和骨骼之间有薄薄的一层肌肉，在昏暗的灯光之下闪烁着诱人的颜色，看起来倒像是什么诱人的美食。这就是美丽的、被“锻炼”出来的身体。但是，不同于身体的外观，也不同于那美丽的脸，少年的身体内部是温热而又柔软的。这份柔软让他想起少女的酥胸，但放在少年身上，最像的还是那遍布全身的、颜色或是粉白或是浅褐的伤痕。他甚至怀疑自己刚才使用的并不是那个勉强可以用于欢爱的器官，而是某道未完全愈合的伤口，毕竟那里面的软肉过于敏感，在他进入时会收缩着哀求他不要侵犯到更深处。  
于是他重新拉过少年的腰，让纤细有力的双腿搭在他身体的两侧，他重新去触碰那个暂时无法闭合的入口。将手指探入的话，热水也会跟着涌入，从指尖传来了不同于水的粘腻触感。水声渐渐归于平静，他可以听到少年的喘息声中带着压抑的痛楚，但那根粉红色的、并没有什么使用经验的性器官却半抬着头。  
在此之前和其他人做过吗？他情不自禁这样想，少年的双手搂住他的脖颈，勃起的阴茎随腰部动作而小幅度上下晃动着。不知这些伤口会让少年习惯疼痛还是对疼痛更加敏感，但在他释放过一次之后少年慢慢开始从疼痛中找到了他希望被发现的那种感觉——尽管少年一直坚持摆动着腰部。他倒也有余裕陪同少年慢慢去发掘潜藏的快感，于是他放慢了撞击的速度，变换着角度去寻找体内某点。  
少年显然还无法适应这种快感，虽然和疼痛相比它只占据了意识的一小部分，但足以唤醒那些在脑海中沉睡的记忆——大通铺上少年看见睡在自己身旁的士兵将手伸至胯下套弄着，生锈的铁床吱吱呀呀响动，随后口中被强行塞入像腐烂鱼肉一样腥臭的物体。长发被拉在那人手里，少年感觉自己的头皮似乎都要被整个拽下来，下巴也要被捏到脱臼。直到夜色中的寂静被男人们的鼾声填满，那士兵才意犹未尽地放开了少年，将那尚且纤细瘦弱的身体像断线的风筝一样随意扔在一旁。毫无疑问那并不是一段愉快的回忆，但光是痛觉并不足以让他想起这件事，只有快感——也就是少年的主人正在手把手教导的这种快感，才能让少年感受到自己正在服侍着主人这一事实。可他的阴茎对少年来说尺寸有些太大了，就算插着不动也会带来撕裂般的痛感，零星的欢乐被淹没在痛苦的浪潮之中。他让少年弯下身，手指轻轻拧着早已被玩弄到了肿起的乳头。少年低着头，短短发梢上落下的水珠滴在他脸上，他低声喊着少年的名字，弓弦，弓弦，我爱你。  
擦干最后一滴水珠后，他们的阵地就从浴室转移到了男主人的书房。他知道宅邸的女主人大概今夜不会回家，即使回来，也会默契地不踏进那扇乌木大门半步——无论她路过门口时会听到谁的哭叫声从门缝中传来。于是少年看着他从书柜角落最隐秘的抽屉里面取出一个盒子，形状淫靡的道具被他一件件拿出并详细解说着用法，他握住少年的手，请求少年挑选一样即将用在自己身上的玩具。  
无法消退的异样痛感告诉少年，身体内部怕是有的地方已经裂开了。此时无论用什么道具去插入那个器官都只会带来更加剧烈的疼痛，但在主人期盼的目光下，少年还是挑了那根看起来最狰狞可怖的假阳具出来。  
棕黑色的柱身几乎和少年纤细的手臂差不多粗，上面布满了密密麻麻的凸起，缠绕着一圈圈的螺纹。少年将一条腿搭在书桌上，然后试图将极粗的棒状物推入体内。少年已经做好了会被这东西撕裂到流血的心理准备，毕竟主人是期待着看到这一幕的，他在看到少年大开的双腿间的光景时阴茎因兴奋而重又精神了起来；但事实和少年想象中相反，过大的假阳具完全无法进入那个紧窄的肉洞，即使入口处已经被玩弄到无法闭合，沾满白浊的艳红肠肉被微微翻出。  
于是他夺下少年手中的道具，蹲下身用舌尖轻轻触碰后庭边缘的肉褶——当然他无视了少年的再三劝阻。在将浑身瘫软的少年从浴室中抱出的时候，他故意没有清理被灌满了精液的小穴，现在少年的大腿内侧已经滑腻一片。没错，伏见弓弦跟着他的家主从浴室走到了二楼的书房，全身只穿了件刚好能盖住大腿根的宽大衬衣。如果有人经过他的背后，就绝对可以看到可疑的白液正在从勉强被衬衫盖住的位置流出，一直滑到小腿，甚至滴落在地。眼前所见的一幕让他有些过意不去，于是他将少年抱在怀中，低声说道，如果已经不能再做了就用腿交代替吧；但少年执着地要用自己体内最敏感易碎的地方来服侍主人。于是那件衬衫又被扯开了扣子，之后掉落在地，一夜间染上了无法被分清的各种液体；为了不让主人过分的淫行被发现——特别是那位和少年年纪相仿的小少爷，伏见弓弦在天色未明之时就重新套上了衣服，赤脚走出了书房的大门。  
少年还没来得及用足尖亲吻铺成楼梯的大理石地板，就感觉自己的肩膀被人拉住。少年怀疑自己昨夜有哪些地方侍奉不周，或者是主人在晨起之时还有些需求未能解决，但很快便发觉拉住自己的和昨夜拥抱自己的并非同一具身体。在楼梯上拥抱并亲吻他的，是姬宫家族的女主人而非男主人，她饱满的胸部隔着薄薄衣物蹭着少年的背。


End file.
